


When the Prince Fell

by YourWriter



Series: Your Highness [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: :O, Confession, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Mutual Pining, Part 2, Solved, beomgyu's confused, big progress!, bruh, bye, hehe, idk how to tag, okay, omg, wait, yeonjun's frustrated, yeonjun's soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "Why are you running?""Why are you chasing me?""Stop right this instant!""Nope!""Beomgyu!"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Your Highness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	When the Prince Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I didn't really know how I'm able to write in between my stressful schedule but here it is anyway! And oh dear, how fast did I write this? I don't really know, but it was fast FAST so don't expect too much here, hehe.
> 
> The summary was good, for me, at least but if you're a casual reader of mine, you'll know me, it doesn't really correlate much with the content. CLICKBAIT! HAHAHA anyway, I like the title too.
> 
> I'm talking too much right? Yeah, I'm gonna stop.

Beomgyu wished it was just a fever dream, well, literally, it was a _fever_ dream, but he wished it was just his hallucination or just a dream, maybe? A nightmare perhaps?  
  
But it wasn't, Beomgyu was sure he's about to live his nightmare after Yeonjun wakes up from his uncomfortable-looking sleep on the loveseat. Everything was fresh and was vividly emblazoned in his mind, replaying, everything that happened last night, the vulnerable crying, hugging Yeonjun and then the confession of not only once, but twice. Like once wasn't enough to embarrass yourself!  
  
Beomgyu wanted to pull on his hair but refrained to do so as he still wasn't in his best condition and making his head ache again wasn't really a good decision. He just laid there and stared at the ceiling, thinking back about his life decisions and how he should act around the older. What is he supposed to do now? Ignore what he said? Tell Yeonjun he doesn't remember anything last night? Well, for Pete's sake, he wasn't drunk last night, it'll be lame to say so! He was just sick and hallucinating and tripping and now he wanted to vanish himself from the surface of the Earth and never come back, ever again. He can't do anything more embarrassing than that.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Beomgyu jolted on his position and stupidly hit his head on the headboard.  
  
"Careful!" Yeonjun exclaimed, surging forward to hold his head but Beomgyu's reflexes reacted faster and dodged Yeonjun's hand, moving at the left side of his bed.  
  
He felt awful doing that but his heart was at a dangerous edge, it was just normal to react that way.  
  
Right?  
  
"You might get infected." He defended in a blink of an eye. Yeonjun just looked at him incredulously but didn't question his actions.  
  
That's good.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The elder asked again.  
  
"Good, if not great." He said and scurried to his feet. "I'm going to take a bath." He excused and ran off to his closet.  
  
He picked his clothes and ran off to his bathroom, passing by a confused Yeonjun.  
  
A little later after Beomgyu's done eating his breakfast which didn't really went well because his panicking gay ass just jumped on his seat when Yeonjun appeared beside him, holding a pitcher of orange juice and a glass, then followed by his continuous refusal of Yeonjun's service which he might be begging of any other day, but it was different now, he's just hyperalert of the elder's presence, afraid that Yeonjun might say something that'll shook his grounds and he didn't liked it one bit.  
  
They were now walking back to his bedroom, Yeonjun followed behind.  
  
"Do you have any schedule today?" The elder asked, startling Beomgyu.  
  
"Oh..." He whispered, holding his hand over his chest.  
  
"Why are you acting so different? What happened overnight?" Yeonjun asked, frustratingly knitting his brows together.  
  
 _You_ happened, thought Beomgyu.  
  
"Nothing, why'd you say so?" He asked back, returning to his tracks.  
  
"You're sure jumpy today, what's up?" Beomgyu must be hallucinating. Yeonjun was asking nicely when he continued to go up the stairs.  
  
"Nothing!" He answered and zoomed inside his room, locking it in the process.  
  
The whole day, Beomgyu was sulking in his room, staring at nowhere. Thinking how much he was regretting disobeying Yeonjun for the first time. If he wasn't so hardheaded, he might have saved himself from getting sick in the first place and confessing with a really fussy mind then later on passing out. Yes, he did pass out, he can remember confessing then right after falling into darkness. It may be his reflexes telling him how dumb he is and then told his brain to just shut down because how embarrassing was what he did? Though he was glad Yeonjun didn't bring up anything, the elder is sensitive enough to not touch that topic and Beomgyu's thankful.  
  
Yeonjun knocked on his door a couple of times though, checking on him, asking him if he was hungry or not feeling well, then the last time he knocked he asked.  
  
"Why is the door locked?" He asked, voice muffled because of the barrier between them.  
  
"Can't I lock it?" He retorted which didn't really sound good because when did saying something in an annoyed manner good?  
  
"Alright then, just call anyone on the intercoms when you need anything." Yeonjun said and Beomgyu heard footsteps towards the left which is the way to the stairs.  
  
Now Beomgyu felt bad for saying what he just said. He considered calling the elder to say sorry but that'll be odd because Beomgyu never really called Yeonjun unless it's about school, when he forgot his uniform or books or whatever. And it might spark the topic he was completely ignoring.  
  
So, he left his phone on while Yeonjun's contact was displayed on the screen, until it was the only thing lighting up his room.  
  
He gave up and sprawled on his bed.  
  
He's never been this thorn over something but it was just natural to be this way when you confessed accidentally right?  
  
And now that he's thinking about it again, the inevitable fear crawled in his chest, exuding an ugly feeling in the pits of his stomach. Then there goes the questions coursing through his mind.  
  
What if Yeonjun moves away? When they weren't even that close to each other yet? What if Yeonjun's just really doing his job? And he just misread the signs? The gleams in the elder's eyes, the careful touches, the gradual restraint of being too serious, the treats, when he's always there. What if those were just a part of 'doing his job'. What if...  
  
Yeonjun's been the source of his serotonin, his constant fount of good mood and happiness and fluttery feelings. Well then, what if Beomgyu mistook his own feelings? What if it's just a temporary infatuation? What if he's just highly emotional and was just seeking happiness? What if he's just in love with the... emotion?  
  
Okay, okay, this is complicated and Beomgyu wanted to cry from it but it sure won't bring an answer to his problems. Let's discern everything.  
  
He's nervous when Yeonjun's close, he was just better at hiding it. His heart never fails to flutter whenever Yeonjun shows he cares for him, he's happy when Yeonjun's less stoic. But he also likes it when the elder's on his usual snappy side, when he's being a killjoy and restricting Beomgyu from doing literally anything, when he's always there, ready to help Beomgyu with anything, even if it's the smallest thing. When he's there... Beomgyu liked it... a little too much.  
  
Now, he's even more confused and he's not so sure anymore but he's sure he wants Yeonjun to be happy, that's already given and Beomgyu won't hesitate to let go and be sad just for Yeonjun to have what he wants because that's how Yeonjun has been, determined and oh my goodness, he does not like Yeonjun.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Because it's not just a simple liking anymore. Beomgyu loves him and oh dear, if that didn't sound so scary and big. But he was ready to take any risk, that is only if Yeonjun wanted it too, which he has no idea about because the elder wasn't an open book you can read. He's too deep and he keeps confusing Beomgyu!  
  
Damn. It was still confusing.

  
  
The following day, Beomgyu stuck inside his room, scared to face Yeonjun upon the realization he just had last night. His food was just brought by a maid and brought down by the same maid. It was a little too much for him to do that to the certain maid but he didn't really want to go out!  
  
Yeonjun was confused, of course.  
  
"You won't go outside?"  
  
"Nope!" He answered, wrapping his comforter around his body tighter.  
  
"How about your suit? When are we going to buy one?"  
  
"I told you I'm not going to buy one!" He shouted.  
  
"How about a partner? Have you found one?" The elder asked.  
  
"I'm going to ask Taehyun!"  
  
"Alright, just call when you need anything." Yeonjun said, a little too silent and dolorous that Beomgyu had to squint his eye which did nothing. The dolorous part might just be an overestimation and his hallucination mixed together!  
  
Third day and he was still inside his room, never really showing even a finger to the elder which got Yeonjun a little to frustrated if he was right, when he'd heard Yeonjun murmur behind his door, saying, "damn the audacity of this kid to not show his face to me for two straight days." Then he heard footsteps. He was shocked and that's all he felt, aside from the approximately six butterflies in his stomach.  
  
It was the fourth day of hiding when Beomgyu gave up with what he was doing, it was dreadful. His heart was already aching! Because he hasn't seen the elder for three days! The longest he ever got to not seeing Yeonjun and it was harder than he thought.  
  
It was dumb too, because he thought if he didn't see Yeonjun for some time, he'll forget what he was feeling but oh boy was he wrong! It just got wilder and how dare he forget such a beautiful feeling?  
  
So, he stepped outside the fourth day morning, looking left and right before he completely stepped out. He tiptoed on the hallways until he reached the empty kitchen.  
  
He was busy rummaging through the refrigerator for some leftover deserts he had last night.  
  
"Oh," a little interjection from a familiar voice made him jump on his place, closing the refrigerator's door a little too hard. "Look who finally decided to show himself to the outside world."  
  
Beomgyu pursed his lips and turned on his heels. His heart inevitably skipping a beat when he saw Yeonjun leaning on the far right counter, looking fine with his azure long-sleeved polo and black slacks along with his usual shiny leather shoes just minus the scary holster.  
  
He didn't really thought that he'd blush and panic at the sight. So...  
  
"Hi!" He said and zoomed out the kitchen. Too nervous to even think clearly.  
  
He heard haste and big footsteps behind him. Which doesn't really have to be scary but Beomgyu was scared.  
  
"Where are you going?" He heard Yeonjun asked as he scurried on his feet.  
  
"Anywhere!"  
  
Right at the stairs he almost tripped but gladly held tight onto the railings.  
  
"Why the heck are you running?" Yeonjun bellowed following him when he walk-run past his room.  
  
"Why are you chasing me?" He retorted, voice turning a little pitchy. He drifted to the left and towards his hideout.  
  
"Stop running!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Beomgyu!"  
  
He bit his lips and pulled the frame but Yeonjun was faster than him as the elder encaged him inside his arms while Beomgyu has his back on his direction, heaving a little.  
  
"Why were you running?" Yeonjun asked calmly.  
  
"W—well, you were—running after me," Beomgyu stuttered.  
  
"Look at me," Beomgyu shamelessly shivered at that.  
  
He wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole, though, he complied at the elder's command.  
  
"Why were you running?" Asked Yeonjun, once again.  
  
"They were scary." He answered cryptically.  
  
"Well, I'm here, why were you scared?"  
  
"Because I'm oblivious."  
  
He answered, his head down casted.  
  
"I don't know anything. I have no idea about anything. I'm just scared."  
  
"Why don't you ask?" Yeonjun said, his index finger landing on his chin. Slowly lifting his head up. "How would you know if you weren't going to ask? And just run away from it?"  
  
Yeonjun. Yeonjun looked at him right at the soul and right there and then, he wanted to crumble. He felt immensely small and warm and he somehow likes the feeling of it.  
  
"Scared..." He whispered.  
  
"Don't be," said Yeonjun and Beomgyu's heart hammered even faster like it wasn't zooming in the first place when Yeonjun moved closer, his eyes crossing at the proximity.  
  
It was his instinct to close his eyes when Yeonjun moved further close to his own. And then he felt it, the plump fair of lips, morphed into a smile as it landed on his forehead.  
  
"Because I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was it? Was it too fast? What do you think? Because me? I don't really think this chapter's a good one.
> 
> But anyways! Comments of criticism and suggestions are very much appreciated as always!
> 
> [Did I go overboard? Was the portrayal bad? Was it really too fast? Omg, can someone answer me?]


End file.
